School Days
by AxelBurnedYourHW xD
Summary: Xen goes to a new school after countless of fights from his other schools. He didnt expect weird teachers or new friends. roxas/axel , demyx/zexion, marluxia/oc ? -.o
1. Chapter 1

Friend or Foe? : Prologue

Xen walked through the hallways in frustration. How could he lost his map of the school on his first day and even worse, his schedule for his classes? Oh yea, he almost forgotten all about the fiasco that happened not too long ago. He sighed as he ran his hand though his purple hair and thought back. It was when he was in the auditorium that one of the preps, some guy name Riku Muyo, decided to pick a fight with him, too bad he picked a fight with the wrong guy. He smirked as he remembered punching the jerks face once and sent him flying. He also liked the sound it made when he's face smashed to the wall from the impact. Too bad it lost his chances from making friends with any of them. Not that he cared much about it since they all seemed pretty much fake as hell. He sighed again as he remembered what happened next. One of Riku's friends, a boy with brown, spiky hair, decided to jump on his back and was throwing punches at his head multiple of times. Or so he thought. He remembered grabbing the boy's shoulders and throwing him off, but he didn't remember him taking his stuff out of his back pockets… sneaky bastard.

Great.

Now he has to go back to the office to get a new copy of his schedule and a school map. He just hope they don't ask why he didn't have his in the first place. He heard the bell ringing for first period, making him late. Woopie forgive me for not leaping for joy from that. Lucky him that he knows his teachers name... Vexen? He tilted his head slightly from confusion, noticing that it sounded more like a first name than a second name… huh, this is different. He thought about that while on his way to the office. When he finally got there he noticed a blonde kid standing in front of the door. He frowned slightly. This is a wast of time but he was curious to see what the boy had to do. So he just stood behind the blondie with his arms crossed waiting for him to open the door. For what seemed like hours the blonde kid sighed and opened the door, not bothering to look behind him or to make sure the door shut all the way.

Well then, he silently chuckled to himself as he walked into the office without touching the door as it swung shut. I can't wait to see the expression on his face when he realizes that I'm standing behind him. He smirked slightly. He can already see the hint of fear go into the boys eyes when he see's me. People have a tendency to do that automatically... There are many reasons why they would do this. But the top two is the rumors and his eyes.

His eyes are pitch black, and showing no emotion. It's like staring into a pool of nothingness. And the rumors doesn't really help him at all. Even if they are true.

His thoughts were broken when the lady behind the desk asked the boy, Roxas, what he wanted.

So his name is Roxas eh? He sighed silently to himself as irritation grew on him. The boy was stuttering. Barely even forming a sentence at all. All he could make out was, 'Sora..hurt... bleeding.. fighting..'

wait, fighting? He tilted his head slightly to the side to try to make out what he was saying because if it's what he thinks he's saying then he could be in trouble...

"Do you know who did this to Riku and Sora..?" Roxas paused for a moment, all he knew was his hair color and clothes but that was it. Tifa seemed to notice what was going on. "Roxas, just give me a description of what he looked like, maybe that well get us somewhere?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Well he has purple hair, which some of it kinda falls down between his eyes and he is wearing a black sleeveless shirt along with black fingerless gloves with buckles around them going up to his elbows and boots with buckles around them going up to his knees as well."

My eyebrow twitched uncomfortably when I looked down at myself. When Roxas was giving her the info she was slowly looking me down and up and before he even finished explaining she already know who it was that did it.

Not many people has purple hair. Fuck. I'm screwed.

Tifa pointed at me behind Roxas. "I think I found the guy your talking about Roxas..." Roxas suddenly turned around to see me and frozed.

I sighed. "Yes it was me. I was defending myself from your friends attacks." No use lieing when it's pretty obvious on who did it.

Roxas was about to open his mouth then closed it. Yea, it did seemed that he was defending himself.

I smirked.

Then I looked up at Tifa. "Hey, Lady I need a new copy of my schedule and a map for the school, and the name is Xen" She gave me a stern look for calling her old, but decided to let it slide this time while handing him his schedule.

"Thanks." She nodded and he left. The bell ranged when he got out of the office and sighed.

He skipped first period.

He decided to just forget about it and go to second period until he felt a hand grip his arm. I looked behind my shoulder to see Roxas. He was looking at me curiously.

"What happened between you, Riku and Sora?" I looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Xen said calmly.

Roxas couldnt help feeling a bet scared, Xen had a scary look on his face.

He looked down and loosen the grip from my arm. "I'm sorry.."

I lifted my eyebrow. "And for what exactly are you apologizing for?" I said getting irritated. Quickly. Before he had a chance to say anything more I jerk my arm back and began walking down the hallway.

"I got to go to class, now leave me alone" Xen said while he waved goodbye to the boy and walked to his next class. Roxas stood there looking at Xen going further down the halls... He sighed. Great, He wasn't sure whether he made a friend or an enemy. -End of Prologue-

**Beh, I tried Dx this is my first time making a story, but anyways the characters of kingdom hearts does not belong to me and Xen is a person I made up, (thought it'd be interesting to put a fresh new character in a story ;D) so he isnt a anime person and what not, If you guys like it, then ill post up the next chapter ^-^ ...(once i figured out how to do tht on a separat page Dx Dun dun dun dunnnn) But give reviews on what you thought of it or give me advice to make it better for future reference :D THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

School Days

_Chapter 1: New friends, new classes, and new teachers_

I took out my schedule while walking to my next class to see who and what I have next. I looked down and immediately I had to force my jaw not to drop to the ground like an idiot I was.

'Dance lessons : Tifa'

I didn't notice that I stopped right in the middle of the hallway, so I didn't notice a group of people was walking right towards me. I didn't even notice the other kids giving them space to walk through.

So when I was still standing there like an idiot I was still staring at the schedule like it was about to send death to me, the group finally walked up to me and was waiting for me to move, seeing that I wasn't going to move anytime soon, the person who appeared to be the leader of the group snatched the my schedule and waved it in front of my face, trying to get my attention.

He succeeded

"Yo kid, aren't you gonna move and let us pass or do we have to make ya?" The person who is speaking to me is tall and has a mass of red, spiky, hair that defies gravity and he still had my schedule.

I took a look a quick glance at his friends and was taken aback from their appearances.

The others behind him were even more different. Or they were probably just the same. Whatever; they were impressive in my opinion either way, and they are most defiantly _**not**_ preps, based on what they are wearing it's like they step out of a punk and goth magazine; the guy who is next to the redhead is built, and has pink. Fucking. Hair. That's beast. The other one has his hair standing up like those guitarists we all see on television.

That's probably the point now that he thought about it.

Now on the right side of the tall redhead is a guy who is kinda short and has blue hair, some is hanging on the left side of his face; and the other one is a female with blonde hair with two antenna-like strands of hair going backwards.

Before I could get a better look at any of them (clothes wise), the redhead dude walked up to me. Very close that it made me had a flash back of the 'personal space' lesson that my teacher once told the class.

"I said can you **move**" He said, with a bet of force in his voice.

I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him my best 'Who the hell do you think I am' look. Redhead took that as a challenge, which, in fact, made him step even closer to me. So close to where I can feel his breath on my face, this made me forget about my schedule completely.

"Yo Axel, looks like we got a stubborn one here!" the pink haired guy said with a smirk.

"Wow, thanks for telling us something that was obvious from the start Marly." Said antenna lady, not even bothering hiding her sarcasm.

Marly made a pout look at her. "Aaw, don't be that way Larx." Larxene scoffed at that and ignored him while he kept on at it.

Axel, totally ignoring the two behind him, steps even closer this time.

"So, if you don't wanna move then I guess we are gonna force you then." Before I could even make a remark or grab my schedule back, a hand gripped my arm.

Again.

And pulled me back away from the gang. I turned around to see who it was and decided to either groan or cry.

It was Roxas.

"Axel, don't do anything to him, he's a friend of mine." Roxas said, giving Axel a look.

Axel eyes widen slightly and backed up a bet lifting up his hands in surrender and looked at me.

"Why didn't you say something in the beginning? Any friend of Roxas is a friend of mine and us." He said with a big smile on his face and jerked his head to the group. Everyone else nodded.

I raised an eyebrow from the sudden change in attitude while at the same time trying to glare at Roxas throughout this. Sure he probably saved my neck but still he didn't have to do this to me. The others looked between me and Roxas waiting for a reply.

I sighed, "I didn't know we _were_ friends until just now." Still slightly glaring at Roxas I turned around to find the dance room.

And to end up not seeing anything that resembled one. Fuck. I sighed again and look at the others who were now staring at me a bet confused.

I forced a smile and tilted my head slightly.

"Does anyone know where the Dance room is?" pointing towards my schedule that Axel was still holding up, which was quickly snatched up by the guitarist-like guy. He smiled brightly and looked at me with wide eyes.

"We have the same class! I'll show it to you on our way there! And the name's Demyx."

I wasn't sure to groan or die right then or there cuz what Demyx did next totally caught me off-guard. He fucking glomp attacked me and sent us both flying to the floor.

My face started turning red from embarrassment as I tried to pull him off, but the guy just wouldn't get _off. _I looked at the others for help.

After a few minutes passed Zexion grabbed Demyx and pulled him off me. I nodded thanks to him and allowed Roxas to pull me up.

I forced a smile while thinking of a plan to escape those death hugs from Demyx.

Demyx still had my schedule and took it upon himself to look through it, while doing so he smiled again. I felt an urge to run away when I saw him smiling while he was handing my schedule back.

"Well guys, guess what?" Demyx said with his arms crossed, still smiling.

Axel raised an eyebrow, "hmmm, you're getting a haircut?"

Demyx gave him a look of pure shock and wrapped his arms around his head as if to protect his hair from getting cut. "NO WAY! NOT IN A **MILLION** OF YEARS YOU CRAZY MANIAC!"

Everyone burst out laughing from Demyx's reaction of getting his hair cut. Once everyone calmed down a little from the show Demyx stood up and shook his head.

He pointed at Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, Zexion, Larx and himself.

Seeing the confused glances that they were exchanging to each other Demyx said, "Oh come on, we all have classes with him! As well as Namine, Luxord and Xigbar! Oh and p.s. Xen, Xigbar is your teacher, but he's also a part of the gang."

I raised an eyebrow and reminded myself to ask about that when I have the chance.

Afterwards they all went to Demyx to see which of them has classes with me.

Apparently I had first period with Larxene, and that when I come back tomorrow and she quote, "Hell well be there waiting for you." She said with a fucking smile. I suppress a groan while Demyx sent a small glare at Larxene for interrupting him and continue on with the lists of classes and names.

"Okay after I was rudely interrupted" giving a look to Larxene, who flipped him off,

"You already know you have second period with me, so for third you got Band-" Axel interrupted him by making what sounded like victory yells.

This earned him another glare from Demyx while he tried to continue from where he left off, "Like I was _saying_; you got Band with Axel and Roxas, for fourth you have Drivers Ed. With Axel, Roxas, and Marluxia, for fifth you have…" Demyx eyes suddenly went wide and gave me a look of full blown pity.

I raised an eyebrow questionably. "What's wrong?" almost fearing what he's going to say I held my breath and waited for him to tell me.

Demyx gulped and took a deep deep breath and said, "You have cooking lessons with… Marluxia" after hearing this everyone bowed down and prayed for my health and soul.

Marluxia, who looked totally shocked by their reactions replied saying, "Hey! I make pretty _good___food thank you very much."

Axel laughed at that and smirked "Yea, pretty good to kill someone by just smelling it." Marluxia gave him a dark look, "Would you like to have some cake Axel?" Lifting up a box that has the cake inside. "I made it just for you."

Axel looked at him with wide terrified eyes and slowly backed away lifting his hands up in defense, "Hey Marly, O' Buddy O' Pall, you know your cooking is the best in the world" he said, with a hint of fear in his voice.

Marluxia lifted an eyebrow and took off the top of the box, and what laid there looked to be a strawberry cake and it looked pretty damn good to.

"If it's sooo good, then try some Axel" edging the box closer to the slowly retreating Axel.

Xen looked at Marluxia, Axel, the cake then back to Marluxia; he didn't see what was wrong with the cake. He looked at it suspiciously before taking a step up. "I'll try it for Axel since he's not up for the task." Marly looked at me with glee and gave me a fork and a piece of cake.

Everyone stared at me, holding their breaths while I took some and put it in my mouth. All I could say was that it was the most _awful_ thing I had _ever_ tasted in my _life_. I spited it out right away and threw the rest of the cake into Axel's laughing mouth which turned into a scream when he realized it was in his mouth.

Marly at first looked displeased by my first reaction but was made up for the second one and laughed along with the others when Axel was trying to get the taste out of his tong.

Still laughing; I asked Demyx who I have for sixth. "Hmm… You have English so…" He pointed to Zexion. "You got Zexy for sixth" I smirked when he called Zexion Zexy.

Zexion mumbled something under his breath about his nickname while Demyx was waving me over to him. I stared at him suspiciously and walked over to him cautiously.

When I was close to him he put his arm around my shoulders and whispered, "Make sure you set next to Zexy, he's veryyy smart especially on tests" He said this loud enough for Zexion to hear; who rolled his eyes at Demyx.

Xen smiled and looked slyly at Demyx and chuckled, "No need, I'm pretty smart as well, thank you very much" I said, winking at Demyx who gasped with delight for having another 'super smart friend' and gave me another hug of death, which unfortunately, didn't escape from in time.

Zexion grabbed Demyx's again and this time kept his hand on Demyx shoulder to make sure he won't do it again.

I looked at Axel who is still trying to get the taste out of his mouth and slowly smiled, "Hey, Axel, since you said it was sooo good, would you like to have another piece of cake?" I said in an innocent voice.

"Fuck you" Axel mumbled

"Haha no thanks my friend, though Roxas can take my place instead" I said, pointing to Roxas who look like he wanted the earth to sallow him up right then and there.

"Don't bring me into this!" Roxas said, blushing

I raised an eyebrow and shrug while Axel walked over to Roxas declaring his 'undying love' for Roxas, who, told him to declare his undying love to someone else. 'I say, that's a smooth move on Roxas part' I thought while Demyx was telling me something.

I snapped out of it and looked at Demyx, "Wait, what? Sorry I was zoning out" I smiled sheepishly when Demyx sighed again.

"I said for seventh period you have Art with, again; Axel, Roxas, Namine, and Luxord." Demyx paused for a minute and looked at me, "Hey, what lunch do you have?"

I took a glance to my schedule, "I have first lunch why?"

Demyx 'yahooed' at this; "We all have the same lunch! How bout you sit with us?" he said smiling

I thought about it and shrugged. "Sure why not" I said quietly. All of a sudden I frozed, blinking twice while tilting my head slightly.

Zexion, noticing my change of behavior, asked "What is it?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, "Did the bell ring for second period yet?" Noticing my surroundings and not seeing anybody in the halls except us.

Zexion smiled slightly and nodded, "It ranged several minutes ago."

Me and Demyx looked at each other with wide eyes, "WE'RE LATE!" He screamed grabbing his hair like he's going to rip it off. Then he grabbed my arm and practically drags me down the halls to our class yelling, "SEE YOU GUYS LATER IF WE ARE STILL AMONG THE LIVING!"

Zexion and the others watched them both run to their classes with smirks on their faces. "Hey Larx, think Tifa well go easy on them?" Marly asked with a raised eyebrow.

Larxene looked at her nails totally bored with the conversation replied, "I doubt it."

Marluxia chuckled at that and waved good bye to the others to go to class along with Larxene.

Zexion sighed and looked at Axel and Roxas, "So, who's the kid? He never really did introduce himself to us." 'Though I shouldn't really say anything since we didn't do the same, well… except for Demyx' He thought.

Roxas thought back while trying to hold off a stubborn redhead who was trying to molesting him, "His name is Xen from what I heard in the office, thought I don't know his last name."

Axel paused with what he was doing and looked at him, along with Zexion, and raised an eyebrow, "When did this happen?" He asked; Zexion was curious to know as well.

Roxas paused for a moment, deciding to just tell them some of the truth instead of all of it, "We meet up at the office when I was informing Tifa about the fight, and Xen came by to get a new copy of his Schedule and a map for the school building"

Zexion tilted his head slightly, "Did he lose his or something?"

"Dunno, he didn't say" Roxas said, looking at Zexion, "You could try asking him when you guys meet up at lunch or sixth period?" Zexion nodded his head

Roxas looked at Axel and smiled, "Well, I gotta go to my class before Vexen uses me as a test subject for some project, I'll see you later" He kissed Axel quickly and ran off to Vexen's class

Axel pouted when he couldn't see Roxas anymore and sighed. Zexion chuckled softly and reminded Axel that he has Roxas for third period, which cheered him up pretty quickly.

"Come on, let's get to class" Zexion said while getting his books out of his locker.

"Yea, yea, yea okay" Axel said grudgingly and walked to class together discussing about their project that was due the next day.

"COME ON WE GOTTA RUN FASTER!" Demyx yelled still tugging on Xen's arm so he won't lose him.

"I'M TRYING DEMYX!" I gasped; dame these short legs, why did his genes decide to give him short legs and not long ones? Fuck, he silently curses when Demyx stopped in front of a door, barely gasping for breath.

"We're here." Demyx said nervously. I looked at him, the door, and back to him.

"Aren't you going to open it?" I asked, and before Demyx was able to answer him Tifa opened the door and smiled innocently.

Why is it that when people is about to do something evil they smile so innocently? I thought while she told us to come inside.

When I walked in I was a bet surprised, this wasn't like I imagined at all. The room was spacious and has a mirror covering one side of the wall while on the other side is chairs, games, etc.

I looked at Demyx in confusion and gestured to the room with my hands. He started laughing, "This isn't a dancing class even though it says so on the schedules, it's just a stage act thing going on, for plays and such."

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Gotta be better than dancing right? That thought changed immediately when Tifa told us that we are going to do a play based on Cinderella and that Me and Demyx well be one of the people who dances in the scenes at the ball.

We both looked at each other, trying to figure out who's wearing the dress. Tifa told us to start practicing. In front of the others. Both of our faces were bleat red when we finished, mostly from the 'woots' from the other kids in the class.

God I hate my life.

Afterwards Demyx and I just sat around playing games or just talking.

Neither of us noticed the time flying by until the bell ranged for third period, Axel and Roxas was waiting for us to get out. After convincing Demyx that I will be at his table he left and me, Roxas and Axel started to head to Band after stopping by my locker to get my violin case.

Roxas and Axel asked a few questions here and there about my day so far, which, is turning out to be pretty good to my surprise.

Axel was laughing about what Tifa did to me and Demyx saying "That's pretty harsh for her, so which one of you is wearing the dress?" Axel said trying to decide which would be funnier, Xen in a dress or Demyx?

Xen glared at him, "I am, and once that play starts next week, if I even think you are taking a picture of me, I well castrate you along with Roxas since I heard he well be in it as well."

Roxas glanced at me and blush from embarrassment when he to, was forced into a blue dress during his first period class with Tifa.

Axel stopped laughing afterwards and unconsciously covered his crotch, as if to protect his manly parts from harm. He gulped and laughed nervously. "Now that wouldn't make anyone happy would it?"

Xen and Roxas glanced at each other and both replied dryly, "Not really" then the threesome continued on talking to each other the rest of the way to class.

The Band teacher, whose name is Cid, is pretty… different from the others he met so far. For starters he smokes inside the building, he cusses like a sailor, and doesn't give a hoot what we do as long as we are participating in something he well give us an A. So I wasn't complaining much at all until the bell rang for fourth period.

And so we went to fourth along with Marluxia, who was trying to get me to eat more of his food, which isn't happening in a long shot.

When we finally arrived with a pouting Marluxia, Axel was explaining to me that our teacher is his brother named Reno and was warning me about his habits of 'groping young handsome males by accident'

I smirked at that and walked inside the class first and was immediately grouped by a red head guy. I didn't need to be told that it was Reno. After a few minutes of bloodshed and screams for mommy the class started.

'Man oh man, I'm going to be hearing this when we get home' Axel thought as he watched Reno started to crawl/walk to the front of the class and tried to begin the lesson in a small voice; which he soon gave up and told the class to do whatever while he goes to the nurses office to get some ice.

I smirked watching Reno as he practically crawled out of the door. That's what you get for grouping my ball's he thought in a sing song voice. And put his feet on his desk and leaned back with his arms over his head.

Marluxia whistled, "Wouldn't want to mess with you Xennie," he said while tousling my hair.

I gave him a small glare "Don't. Call. Me. Xenny."

Roxas and Axel laughed when Marluxia pretended to get scared and started to run away from me when I lifted my fist in the air as a warning.

When he came back to sit down we all started playing cards. And fuck, I lost so bad that Axel had to tell me to **NEVER** play cards with Luxord. He well strip you for all your worth.

I choked out a laugh and continued playing for next round. Marluxia won 3 times, Axel won 5, and Roxas won at least 5 times as well. I almost, _almost_; won the last one but didn't.

Fuckers.

Soon fourth period ended and we all went to lunch. We found Demyx who already book us a table along with Zexion, Larxene and two other people who I figure must be Namine and Luxord based on the description that Marly told him during their card games.

Namine, who has pure blond hair, blue eyes, white skin and is wearing a white dress introduced herself, 'even though I already know who she is' as well as Luxord. Who was known as the 'Lone Brit' in the group; he gave me one look and immediately held up a deck of cards

"Wanna pla-" I cut him off saying "NO THANKS" Holding up my left hand as if to stop his offer.

He scoffed from my immediate reply and gave a look at Axel, Roxas and Marluxia who is whistling, twiddling their thumbs, anything that well distract their attention from Luxord.

Zexion was too busy trying to explain Demyx a math problem while Namine was drawing a picture for a friend of hers, the only one who notice the change of the threesome was Larxene.

"This" he said, pointing to Xen with the hand that is holding the deck of cards, "Is your doing right?"

Axel looked at him with wide eyes, pretending to be surprise, "I have no idea what you mean! He might have felt the danger of playing cards with you!" while Roxas and Marluxia agreed.

Larxene laughed at that, getting warning glares from all three of them.

Luxord was about to say something else when they heard a small scream behind them.

They turned around to see Sora and Riku, staring at Xen with a mixture of surprise, fear, hate, and then curiosity. Xen flinched when they sat next to him at the lunch table and started to talk to Roxas about this.

Zexion, who finished discussing his lesson with Demyx, turned to look at Xen questionably.

He sighed and explains that he gotten into a fight with Riku and Sora and how he actually meets up with Roxas; who kinda looked a bit embarrassed now.

Larxene looked Roxas and pinched his cheek, "Little Roxie has been holding out on us, I think I've taught you well!" she said smiling.

"Don't call me that!" Roxas snapped taking her hand off his face, blushing from embarrassment.

Xen smirked while the others chuckled by Roxas outburst.

"Aaw, but Roxie sounds sooo cute!" Axel said with a teasing smile

Roxas lifted up an eyebrow and looked at the group for some support

Xen smiled at this and leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed, "Roxie sounds like a girl's name, and as far as I know he isn't a girl." He said with a smile still.

Roxas gave him a grateful look, "He took the words right out of my mouth."

Axel laughed, "Not that I was saying you are a girl, but you are cute and Roxie sounds cute, so there! You can't argue with me about that because you know I'm right!" he said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

Roxas started to stutter nonsense and blushed like crazy and then earned a glomp attack from Demyx.

Xen rolled his eyes and took a bit out of his chicken sandwich silently watching Zexion pulling a complaining Demyx away from Roxas saying that he looked so cute, he couldn't help it when all of a sudden he heard a bunch of giggles behind him.

He paused; blinked twice; and slowly look behind him.

There was a girl standing behind him who was blushing a little, she had dark red hair, sea-blue eyes, and pale skin texture. Adding all that up, she is pretty hot.

Sora saw her and his eyes went wide, "Hey Kairi, what you doing here?" he asked, tilting his head slightly

She blushed, "I… um… wanted to ask Xen something" she said nervously.

I lifted an eyebrow waiting for her to say whatever it was for her to say.

"Xen… would you l-like to g-go out with me?" Kairi said in a shy voice.

I stared at her, feeling like I just landed in a very, very dark place. I took a deep breath and answered her, "I'm sorry but I am not interested in you in _any_ way." I said in an emotionless tone.

She looked like she was about to cry. Fuck. "Oh, okay… well then bye" She waved her hand a little and ran off. I shrugged and turned around to finish eating my sandwich before I notice the looks on the group's faces.

I frowned slightly, "What? I didn't like her in that way at all, in fact, I don't even know her."

Larxene burst out laughing, and that sent a chill down my spine, "It was how you said it, it was like she was talking to a robot." She said, with glee in her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow, "And you find that funny…?

"Yes." Larxene said calming down.

Axel sighed, "There are some things you should know about Larxene, one; She's a bitch. Two; She loves it when people break other's hearts, Three; She can never get laid

because all the men she dated turn out to be gay." Axel said and then gotten food thrown to his face.

Larxene smirked at him, "Why thank you for sharing that little bet of info of me Axel."

Axel laughed and wiggled his eyebrows, "Why, you're welcome Larxene." He said sarcastically

Ignoring the two bickering at each other Xen turned to see Demyx trying to put a "Kick me, and I'll give you 300 dollars" sign on Riku's back, which made me smiled at the little prank.

Riku noticed me looking at him and raised an eyebrow, while Demyx was putting a finger to his lips telling me not to warn Riku about him. I shrugged and shook my head.

When Demyx was finished putting the sign on Riku's back he went over to me and sits on the other side that wasn't occupied at the moment.

"So how was your day so far Xen?" He asked with real interest in his eyes.

I smiled at him, "It's better than I thought it'd be at first, I have amazing friends so far-" Demyx pouted at the last statement, "and I have… pretty interesting teachers…" thinking of Cid, Reno and Tifa while saying that.

Axel laughed at that, "Yea, you guys should have seen what he did to Reno when he grouped Xen."

Demyx eyes went round and soon everyone that was on the table crowed around Axel when he began to, dramatically; tell them what I did to the stupid red head. At the end everyone around us gave us looks when they heard laughter.

After a few minutes of this and a food fight later, Marly told me it's almost time to go to my next class. Everyone started praying for me hoping my life in heaven well be blissful.

I gave them all killer glares and walked down to my class with an irritated Pink head who was mumbling about his cooking skills when I accidentally bump into one of the kids, which turned out to be Xion, one of Kairi's friends.

My heart went down further into the gutter when she stopped in the middle of her apology and glared at me. I stared at her showing no emotion on my face what-so-ever hoping that well make her GO. AWAY. All it did was fusing her anger and slapped my face. I stared at her not sure withier I should have been surprised or not. I decided not to.

"What do you want?" I said with venom dripping from my voice, making her jump a little from surprise and fear.

"You hurt Kai-!" I cut her off, hissing "Does it look like I give a damn?! I merely said I didn't see her that way! So I suggest you leave me alone."

Xion was about to say something else when Marluxia stepped in, "I suggest you go to your class." He said this calmly but his eyes were so cold that Xen thought he could feel the temperature drop in the room.

Xion staggered back and started half-running; half-walking to her class.

I sighed in relief and looked at Marluxia and smirked. He noticed this and smiled, "We don't like her much either, always getting into other people's business." And we started laughing together along the way to class.

The teacher, Xemnas; was putting us in partners, luckily my partner was with Marluxia even though his cooking is horrible I felt save knowing that I'm with a friend. Xemnas thought he'd have us make something easy for once, which is ice-cream.

Everyone looked at each other wondering withier or not Xemnas was sick.

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "Well? What are we all waiting for, or do you want me to give you all something completely different to make?"

Everyone set to work immediately. Marluxia and I wanted to make something different from everyone else's; who was making chocolate, mint, vanilla, strawberry, etc.

Xen thought of one that he had when he was little. Sea-salt ice-cream. He told Marluxia about it and lucky him that he knows the ingredients to make it. He and Marluxia started getting the eggs, salt, vanilla thingy, green and blue food coloring, milk and the heavy cream.

After several hours of hard labor and flaming eyes on the stoves; we finished it and put it in the freezer for the night.

We both felt victorious when we walked out of the classroom to meet up with Zexion. Zexion noticed our attitude while walking down the hall. 'Wonder if it's worth asking.'

He decided it was.

"So Xen, Marluxia; something good happened during fifth period?" He asked. Me and Marluxia glanced at each other in triumph.

"Why, yes; you see me and Xen actually teamed up together and made Sea-salt ice-cream" Marluxia proudly announced, surprising Zexion who looked at me and then to Marluxia, and back to me.

"You know how to make it?" Zexion asked, a bet surprised.

"Yea, my teacher used to make it and sometimes when I was little, and sometimes he allowed me to help out." I told him with a smile.

"Ahh" Zexion replied.

Xen and Zexion waved good bye to Marluxia when he had to go his class and continued their way to sixth period. Their teacher, Cloud, is a handsome guy who looked to be in his early 20's, hell he could be 19 for all Xen knew.

Cloud saw Xen and nodded to him and continues to write on the board about the lesson they are going to take.

Zexion took a seat to the front beckoning for Xen to do the same. Xen chuckled, sitting next to Zexion who raised an eyebrow, wondering why Xen started laughing.

He shook he's head and focused on Cloud who was telling them to open their textbooks to page 108. After the next few torturous hours of Xen almost falling asleep; the bell finally rang, making him jump up from surprise. Cloud gave him a look after telling the class that they have homework.

Everyone groan, while walking out of the room. Xen waved good bye to Zexion and walked down the hallway. Until finally he remembered that he didn't know where the Art room is. He frowned and took out his map when a familiar voice came out of nowhere, "Xen, you can follow me to the Art room." He jumped and turned around to see Namine, who was smiling at him, kindly.

"T-thanks Namine" he chuckled lightly from getting freaked out so easily.

She nodded her head and showed him the rest of the way to the class. When he got there he noticed the teacher and immediately thought of a pirate. He looked down at his schedule and found out his name is Xigbar. He has one eye patch covering his right eye, facial scars, and a badass attitude.

Xigbar noticed him and grinned, "Well hey there kid-o! And what's your name?" He said ruffling my hair.

I grimaced and said, "The name's Xen"

Xigbar nodded and told him to sit down next to Axel and Roxas. Namine joined him as well.

"Alright, here's the deal. Draw something that you think resembles something that is good, piece of cake right?" He looked at the students who nodded.

"Okay then, get crackin' then."

And the sound of pencils against paper filled the room along with a few laughter and whispers.

After a couple of long minutes passed he told us to stop and look around at our drawings.

He came to mine and smiled. "Now this is something that's showing something good." I smiled from how he said it and took it back.

When he came to Axel's drawing he rolled his eyes muttering under his breath about teens and laughed when he saw Roxas drawing saying, "I can totally imagine this happening!" and continued to laugh until he started crying.

When Xigbar left to see some of the other's drawings Axel showed us his first.

It was Roxas winking at him and teasingly sticking his tongue out.

I lifted an eyebrow at his direction while Roxas rolled his eyes.

Then Roxas showed us his. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped to the ground when I saw an image of Axel in a maid dress and Luxord at the background trying to hold in his laughter.

I burst out laughing and fell off my chair in the process of it. It took some time for me to calm down before I was able to look at Axel and NOT imagine him wearing a maid's outfit.

Axel's eyebrow twitched throughout this, "Uh… Roxie, why did you draw me in a maid's outfit?"

Roxas smiled at him, "I used my imagination and thought, what if Luxord ever made a deal to Axel that if he won a game of cards, then Axel well have to do whatever he says. And this is what popped up in my head" he said, with an innocent look on his face.

I tried to stifle my laughter when Axel was glaring at the drawing. Roxas glanced at me while putting his drawing inside his book bag, out of harm's way from Axel.

"What about you're drawing Xen?" He asked me, bringing Axel's attention towards me.

I faintly blushed and mumbled when I showed them my drawing. It an image of the gang during lunch when they were having the food fight, even Namine was in there throwing a small piece of pie at Marluxia's surprised face.

Axel's eyes went wide as well as Roxas when they saw the drawing. "It's almost like a photo" Axel said laughing when he saw Roxas accidentally falling into Axel's tray of food.

Roxas seen that and looked away embarrassed. Then the bell rang. Axel started dancing saying it's his "victory dance" for surviving a day in high school.

Roxas and Namine rolled their eyes in unison and all four walked out of the classroom and out of the building to meet up with the others. Even Xigbar was there, changed out of his clothes from earlier and into a black leather jacket.

Xen smiled as Demyx ran to him and gave him a hug, which involved with a lot of shouts and laughter. Demyx let go of him before Zexion had to make him and helped him up.

"So, how did your first day at our school go?" Demyx said smiling brightly.

Xen stared at the weird group who was all waiting for his reply, and smiled, this time reaching his eyes. "I believe it went from disaster to pretty good." And they laughed at that.

"Hey guys! How about we all get some chow and I'll drive all of you home? I got a new car, and it's big enough for all of us!" Xigbar said spreading his arms when he said 'for all of us'

"Sure if you let ME drive!" Axel said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hah! Fat chance kid." Xigbar replied giving Axel a look when he tried to give him the puppy eye's trick.

Xen chuckled along with everyone else when they entered the SUV. And Xigbar drove to the Chinese restaurant, after they had a blast at the restaurant Xig took them all home.

Xen was the last one left and stared through the window while Xigbar was humming a song that was playing on the radio.

It took awhile since his house was wayyy out in the woods. But they got there alright as Xigbar pulled up to the house he didn't really noticed anyone inside and gave Xen a look when he got out of the car.

Xigbar frowned and rolled down a window, "Hey kid you alright alone? Where's your parents?"

Xen stopped and look back at Xigbar, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair, "They're dead." He said.

And walked inside and shut out Xigbar's surprised look and dump his bag on the floor and took out his drawing, adding Xigbar in it in the distance of the table laughing at the scene before him.

Xen took a look at it and nodded. Walked to his room and taped it on the wall above his bed.

It looked good there.

He stood there staring at the drawing on the wall and sighed, "I didn't know I'd make friends like them…" He smiled sadly and lies down on his bed and fell asleep, thinking at the last minute; 'At least it's a Friday' before dozing off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello Kitty's~ :3 here is the long awaited chapter! xD Sorry for the long wait. seriously. The Microsoft writer was locked so i was unable to write anything on Fanfict until I manage to get upload another version of it Dx but anyways KH does not, sadly, belongs to me v_v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_Weekend slightly interrupted by ungodly beings, Vexen's room and the forgotten item..._

_"BAM! BAM! BAM!" _I jerked awake from the banging noise coming from the living room door. 'Da hell is that?' I thought while slowly pulling the pile of blankets off me. I walked out of the room while taking my bat with me. The banging carried on persistently while I was walking towards it.

I took a deep breath, opened the door, and all I heard was squealing and something slam hugging me to the floor. I groan immediately and drop the bat on the side and stood up on my elbows to see Demyx of all people hugging me like no tomorrow.

"Yo, you guys seem to be having fun! Can I join in?"

I immediately turn my attention to the door to see two red heads along with blue, blonde, brown, silver and pink.

Oh gods. They are ALL here at MY house. I mentally slam my head backwards repeatedly wondering why God would hate him so?

Axel and Reno chuckled at me while they, along with everyone else, walked into the building and to the living room. Slightly making a face, I slowly glared at Demyx to get off me. He yelped and ran off to the living room yelling for help while I was calmly getting up brushing imaginary dust off my shoulders I made my way into the living room.

Larxene, Axel and Lea were playing games on his flat screen (halo reach), while Marly, Demyx, Roxas and Luxord is playing cards with Zexion keeping score. I stood in the doorway glaring at them all.

Demyx saw me first, and tried to hid behind Zexion who pushed him away. I made a slight coughing noise to get everyone's attention, surprisingly it worked.

"Maybe I missed something but what are you doing in my house, on my systems unannounced?" I said slightly irritated

"Oh and you miss 'eating my food and drinking my drinks' to bro." Reno said with a mouthful of MY chips and holding MY Pepsi. Its payback time.

I smiled at him nicely, walking up to him while leaning down a bet to get my skateboard.

" Yea.. I did forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me Reno" I said calmly before knocking him out to next week. Then I turned my attention to the other six, holding up my bat I said " Anyone else wants to take something of mine?"

All shook their heads no. Even Larxene. Eventually once he calmed down enough he listened to why they came over and such.

" So you want me to go the school building? What for?" I asked, wondering what the heck are they going to DO.

Axel and Larxene smiled creepily and told us the plan. I whistled after finishing hearing them out.

"Screw the rules I'm in"

Everyone cheered, except for Reno since he's still passed out, and started to get supplies for our "Big Master Plan" once ready we got Reno dump him in the backseat of his car while Axel took the wheels. I looked around to see everyone, except for Axel and, of course, Reno.

I leaned towards Marluxia and asked why is everyone so... clingy to their seats? He slowly looked at me with wide eyes "Axel drives like a bloody lunatic who's so high he can't even tell what road he's on" I gulped, quickly looking at Axel who turned around to smile at me. "Buckle up kid, this is going to be one hell of a ride"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Marluxia was fucking right! I shall NEVER not even if my LIFE depended on it, let Axel drive again I thought while landing on all fours outside, practically kissing the ground along with Demyx and Roxas. At least I'm not alone.

Axel shook his head, clearly dumbfounded on our reactions to his driving. Once that passed we got the stuff out of the trunk and preceded to the door's of the school entrance. Apparently from what Axel said, the principle and the other teachers and security guards are at home right now, so we well have just enough time to go to Vexen's room and cause mayhem. I laugh evilly in my head while I brought out Reno's homemade small bombs out of his bag.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**All of us, except for Reno since we dumped inside a trashcan while he is still unconscious because we can, stood just outside of the door. All of us are far from nervous. Actually we were pretty darn excited.

"Xen" Axel said, breaking me away from my thoughts

"Yea what is it porcupine?" He snorted at the nickname and told me to give him a pick or something so he can unlock the door. I gave it to him and he did his magic while everyone else waited patiently.

He finally got the door to open the next few minutes and all of us ran inside. Immediately we placed one bomb each on a separate item. From the teacher's desk to his chalk board, Demyx tapped it on there, to the students desks, tv, everything. then Larxene connected all the wires together while Axel lighted it with a lighter.

Then we ran like hell.

Right when all of us shoved our way out of the building we heard slightly loud explosions coming from the science department. It well take maybe several minutes for anyone to come to the school building but we continued to run towards Reno's van, Axel taking the shotgun started speeding off to his apartment.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**We all walked in laughing hysterically from what we done. Marluxia and Luxord was drinking to their hearts content while Axel was practically eating Roxas face off, and I definitely don't want to know what Demyx, Zexion, and Larxene are doing at the moment. So after what felt like an hour had passed we were all in Axel's living room watching movies, eating popcorn when I noticed something.

"Hey guys? I think we left something behind"

Axel stopped for a moment to think then went pale.

"Ah shit." we left Reno in the trashcan. At school.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LOLZ poor Reno xD And sorry guys for the UBER long wait... and from a lot of errors on the other chapters Dx but anyway this was a request from a friend~ of mine ;D and I thought that would be funny! x3 so I wrote it. It's kinda short.. esh.. I hope you like it though :3 and if there is any errors on it then IM SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY Dx*axel taking of his left glove and smacks me with it* OW! Alright alright, Anyways *glares at Axel who is laughing at my discomfort* Axel, do us the honors! Axel: WOOHOOOOOO I BOMBED VEXEN'S ROOM FROM THE FACE OF THE EAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT TTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHMe: *facepalm*Axel: And goodbye ^^ , remember to review alrighty? Just.. please keep it nice? OwO**


End file.
